The Heir of Six
by MiSs TiNk PiXiE
Summary: Emily isn't a Potter like she thought she was. She was taken from her birth parents a few days after she was born. She also finds out who her ancestors are. AB.HG.RW.GiW.MW.AW.Bashing. HPgrilTheoNott. Not really good at summeries. R&R please.


Emily Lillian Potter was sitting in her room on her bed staring silently out the window watching the sun set. She was the only one home at the moment, but she didn't care. She always liked being home by herself. It meant that she didn't have to put up with her relatives. Her Aunt, Unlce, and cousin had to go to an Award Ceremony that Petunia Dursley won for the best looking garden in Surrey. They left Emily behind, like they always did and still do, cause they didn't want her to be their.

The only reason she was left behind was because her relatives thought she was a freak of nature. Every time she would get mad or up set some strange things happened. She could never explain what these strange things were but she learned to control them. On her 11th birthday she had gotten a strange letter. The letter was written thick yellowish paper and was written in a green color. She never really knew that magic exicited until then but she knew that she could do things.

She remebered one time she had gotten so angery at a teacher that she turned the teachers hair blue. But that wasn't the first time she noticed that she could do stuff. When she was 4 she remembers one time when she was doing the dishes, she had dropped a plate and it had broken. She wished that it would fixed so that her unlce wouldn't find out. The next thing she knew the plate that was broken fixed by itself. She was amazed at that. She remembered another time when her aunt had cut her hair and it looked really bad but by the time she had woken up the next moring it was back to the way it was before.

Emily was so lost in thought about what she had done when she was younger that when a letter dropped on to her lap she had jumped about a foot in the air. She looked down at the letter and then around the room looking for the owl that had dropped it. When she didn't see the owl she shrugged her shoulders and thats when she seen a trunk. Her school trunk was in the cupboard under the stairs so she didn't know where this one had come from.

She got up and walked over to the trunk to get a better look at it. The trunk was beautiful, she had never seen one that looked like this. Their were designs of a werewolf, a stag, a grim like dog, a black panther, and initials under the animals. There was also a black and red snake with emerald green eyes.

She was to busy looking at the trunk that she didn't see an owl flying towards her window until it started pecking at the window. She looked up and walked over to the window and opened it. She watched as the owl flew in and landed at her desk that was in the corner of the room. She untied the letter and ran her hand over the owls head softly. She had always loved all types of animals, be it snake or a werewolf.

She looked at the letter and seen that it was a Gringotts letter. Wondering what Gringotts would want she opened it and read the letter.

* * *

**Dear Miss Emily L. Evans-Potter,**

**We are contacting you in regards to the recent death of Sirius O. Back. His Will will be read on this coming Saturday at 8am.**

**I have a feeling that you might have a problem getting here so I enclosed a port-key for you. The port-key will activate at 7 so you are here an hour early. We have many things to discuss before the other people who are listed in the Will get here.**

**Griphook**

**Gringotts Bank**

* * *

After Emily read the letter she put it down on the desk and opened the letter that just appeared in her room along with the trunk.

* * *

**October 29,**

**To Emily, **

**If you are reading this then it is as I feared. James and I are dead. Hopefully though I will be able to explain everything to you in person if not then their are many things you need to know about yourself and your heritage.**

**As I'm writing this I'm watching you sleep peacefully in the crib next to me. You are such a beautiful baby with emerald green eyes and dark read hair. You mean everything to me and to James. Enough with this. Their are many things you need to know about.**

**I want to tell that James and I aren't your real parents. The reason why you look like us is because you have a charm on you to hide who your real parents are plus we adopted you magically which changed your features slightly then what they were. They should slowly wear off a week before your 16th birthday on July 31 or you can ask someone to take them off for you. **

**I know your wondering who your real parents are but let me explain a few things that you most know before I tell you.**

**In my first year at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express I met 6 people. I met Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nasicar Black, and James Potter. Five out of the seven of us became friends right away. The four that became friends right away were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Nasicar Black, and myself. We all had a few things in common. Not many but a few.**

**We were all sorted into different Houses at Hogwarts. I went to Ravenclaw, Severus, Lucius, and Nasicar went to Slytherin while the other three went to Gryffindor. The five of us would always meet up in an empty classroom or the library or at Hogsmeade to catch up with each other and talk.**

**We were still best friends when we graduated and I was invited to Nasicar and Lucius's wedding when they got married. About 4 months later Cissy came to me and told me she was pregnant but wasn't sure what it was yet. A month before the baby was born she went to the Medi-Witch and she told Cissy that she was having twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Cissy and Lucius were really happy knowing that they were having twins**

**When the babies were born they named the boy Draco Lucius Malfoy and the girl Selena Nasicar Malfoy. Draco had grey eye with blonde hair while Serina had green eyes blonde hair with a little red in it. They had made me and Severus the twins God-Parents.**

**The day before Cissy and the babies were supposed to leave the little girl was taken by someone. Cissy and Lucius were so upset that someone took their little girl from them. They knew who had taken her but didn't tell me or Severus who it was. **

**A week later Dumbledore had stopped by James and my house with a baby girl that had green eyes and red hair. He told us that he found her in Hogsmeade wrapped in just a blaket in an Alley. He said that he didn't know who the parents were but thought of us since he knew how much we wanted a child but couldn't.**

**When Dumbledore left the house and ran a few scans on the baby and seen that their were glamours on her. I took them off of her and to my suprise the baby was Nasicar and Lucius's little girl. I was going to take her back to them the next day since it was to late to do when I was done. But by the next day Dumbledore showed back up and found out that I knew who the parents were. He obilivated me and made sure I wouldnt run the scan again.**

**Today I broke through the spell and remembered who the baby was and the baby belonged to. After I figured it out James and I adopted the baby girl Magically so the girl would be our heir since we didn't have any child.**

**If you are wondering who the baby girl that I'm talking about is, then let me tell you.**

**The baby girl is you.**

**Yes I know its a shock but its the truth. **

**Just remember that James and I love you like you were our own child.**

**Hopefully you have figured out who took you from your real parents if no then let me tell you not to trust Albus Dumbledore. He took you from them. Thats what drove Lucius over to Voldemort. He wouldn't work for anyone that would take his child away.**

**Love,**

**James and Lily Evans-Potter.**

**P.S. Once you have finished reading this you have 10 minutes before it will take you to Lucius and Nasicar's house. They will want to know what happened to you and would love to have you back. They haven't given up looking for you yet and I know they love you very much.**

* * *

To say that Emily was shocked was an understatment. She looked at the clock and seen that it was 8pm. She had 10 mintues to get all her things ready before the port-key would activate. She walked to the window and looked out it. She didn't see her relatives car in the driveway or see it coming down the street yet so she would be okay in getting her trunk from the cupboard under the stairs.

She ran quickly out her bedroom door and down the stairs. She then picked the lock on the cupboard door as quickly as she could. It popped open a minute later. She pulled her trunk out and set brought it up to her room. From their she went over to her bed and knelt down. She pulled the loose floorboard up and grabbed the few things that were their such as the Maruaders Map, James Potter invisability cloak and a few of her books that had her homework in it. She threw them in to her opened trunk before turning around to the other trunk. She really wished it would shrink and to her delight it did. She picked it up before shoving that into her pocket. She shrnk her other trunk and Hedwigs cage also and put those in her pocket also. She wasn't sure how they were shrinking but she wasn't getting any owls from the Ministry yet. Once she had everything shrunk in her pocket and sent Hedwig off to hunt and to find her later tonight she had enough time to pick up the letter before feeling a pull behind her navel.

* * *

**Outside #4 Privite Drive-**

Tunks and Moody were both standing outside Emily's house making sure she didn't leave the house and to make sure none of the Death Eaters or Voldemort would find her. They weren't sure why she couldn't leave the house or why it was safe here even though Voldemort had used her blood in his reconstrution.

Moody was able to see through the glamores and knew that Emily wasn't a Potter. When he had first seen her he wasn't sure what to say or do. He knew she looked familier but wasn't sure why that was. As he watched the house he could see Emily running around collecting thigs and then going back to her room.

"What going on the house Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure. Potter is just running around getting her thing out of what looks like a cupboard under the stairs. She brought it all up to her room and she is packing things up. Looks like she going to be leaving." Mad-Eye said. "Not sure how she's going to do that since we are out here."

"Maybe one of us should go in their and see what she's doing," Tonks suggested.

"You heard what Dumbledore said. She can't know we are here watching here."

"I still think thats a stupid idea. She just lost the closet thing she had to a father just last month and he expects her deal with it on her own. I've been here and heard her scream out for Sirius in her sleep begging for him to come back."

"I know that. I've tried to talk to Albus in letting her come to HQ but he says she safest here." Mad-Eye said and he turned to look back up in to Emily's room just as she disappeared. "We have a problem. Looks like the girl had a port-key. She just left. Lets go report this to Dumbledore."

With that said the two of them left.

* * *

**Malfoy Mannor-**

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study reading the Evening Prophet. Their were a few articles that caught his attention like the arrest of Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't really a shock to him that Peter was arrested and given the Dementors kiss. Peters trial had cleared Sirius Black of everything and Sirius was given 50 thousand galleons and was free. It was too bad it was to late since Sirius was dead.

Just as he put the Prophet down he seen someone appeare and land on the floor. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said as he pointed his wand at the young person.

"Mr. Malfoy how are you doing?" Emily asked as she stood up and face Lucius.

"Potter, why are you here and how did you get here?"

"If you read this letter you will find out. I just got it from Lily Potter and she explained a few things to me which shocked me to the core." she said as she held out the letter so Lucius could read it. "Please just read the letter."

"Fine. If it doesn't tell me anything useful then I might just take you to the Dark Lord." Lucius said as he took the letter from Emily. He read the letter quickly but had to read it a second time just to make sure he had read it right the first time. He looked up at Emily and back down at the letter in his hand. "I'm going to have a house-elf get Cissy for me before I decide on taking the Glamour off of you to see if its really you. Dippy."

Their was a pop and a house-elf was stading in front of Lucius.

"What can Dippy do for Master?" Dippy asked.

"Go get Cissy and tell her to come to my office now." Lucius said as he waved his hand dismissing the elf.

"Of course Master." Dippy said and popped out of the room.

Lucius and Emily stood their for a few minutes before Cissy walked it. "What is it Lucius dear?" she asked. "Why is Potter here?"

"Read this and it will tell you." Lucius said as he handed the letter to Cissy. He watched as she read the letter twice. After the second time she read it Cissy had tears going down her face as she looked up at Lucius.

"Is it true?" she asked in a whisper.

"That what we are going to find out right now. I wanted you to be here if it was true. We've waited 14 almost 15 years for this day." Lucius said. He pointed his wand at Emily and muttered something.

Emily felt pain beyond pain as the charm was being lifted off of her. Just as soon as the pain had come it was gone. She looked back up at Lucius and Cissy and seeing them staring at her like they were that the letter was true.

"Selena, I never thought I would see you again." Cissy said with tears going down her face and as she walked over to Selena and hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you have a mirror so I can see what I look like?" Selena asked.

"Of course." Lucius said as he waved his wand and a full length mirror appeared in front of Selena.

Cissy let go of her daughter so she could look at herself.

As Selena looked in the mirror she noticed that her hair was a lot longer then it was before and instead of it just being a red color she had light blonde highlights all through it. She now stood at 5ft 4in. instead of 4ft 14in. Her features softend more then what they were. Her eyes that had been an emerald green were still green but had silver speckles in it. Over all she liked her look. She also noticed that she didn't have the lighting scar on her forehead anymore.

"What do we do now?" Selena asked her parents. "I know their is no way I'm going back to those muggles that I was living with."

"Well you are going to be staying here. I'll introduce you to your brother tomorrow on your brithday." her mother said.

"Yes you will be staying here. Their is no way we are going to be sending you away since we just found you, especially to muggles." Lucius said. He was just about to say something else when there was a tapping at the window.

They all looked over to the window and seen a white owl. "Hedwig." Selena said as she walked over to the window and let her in. "I knew you would find me." She started running her hand down Hedwigs neck.

"I'm taking that is your owl Selena." Cissy said.

"Yes. This is Hedwig. I've had her since my first year at Hogwarts. What are we going to do about Hogwarts?"

"I will send and owl to Dumbledore saying that a releative of ours is going to come to Hogwarts. Your O.W.L. results should becoming tomorrow sometime so we will see what classes you are going to take." Lucius replied. "Now lets get you set up in a room near Draco's. He's not home at the moment. I think he's at Theodore Nott's house."

"Alright. That sounds good." Selena said. "Tomorrow I have to go to Gringotts. Sirius' Will is going to be read and I have to be their at 8. The letter I got is a port-key."

"Alright. Draco and I both have to go also so that will be no problem." Cissy said. "It told us we had to be their at 9 instead of 8. Why do you have to go in earlier."

"They said something about they needed to talk to me. I'm not sure what they have to talk about. Maybe it has to do with James and Lily's Will. I've never seen it before."

"It could be." Lucius said. "Do you have anything of your with you or did you leave it at the Muggles house?"

"I have it with me. For some reason I shrunk everything without a wand so its in my pocket."

Lucius looked at her funny when she said that but shrugged his shoulders. "Its late so lets go to your room and you can put your stuff away."

With that they walked out of the study and up some stiars to the east wing that was Draco's. They put Selena in a room that was a couple doors down from Draco's room.

"This is your room. You have your own study, and bathroom in here. Thier is a small Library down the hall that is yours and Dracos to share. I will show you around the rest of the Manor tomorrow after the reading of Sirius' Will. Good night Selena." Cissy said as her and Lucius walked out of the room to go to their room..

Selena nodded her head as she looked around her new room. The walls were a light blue color and the carpet was a darker blue. The bedspread on the bed was the same color as the carpet while the sheets were the lighter blue like the walls. She walked over to one of the doors and opened it. It was the bathroom. The colors of the bathroom were dark and light green with a little silver in it. It was the biggest bathroom that she has ever seen in her life.

After she was done looking around the room she got changed in to pjs and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't have any nightmares but did have the strangest dream ever.

* * *

_**Dream-**_

_**Selena looked around to where she was and seen that their were 6 people standing in front of her. She had seen at least five of them in Hogwarts A History.**_

_**"Umm excuse me but whats going on?" she asked them.**_

_**The six people looked at each other before looking back at Selena.**_

_**"It looks like their are a few things that need to be explained to you and introductions need to be done. We now who you are but you might not now who we are. I'm Merlin, this lovely lady standing next to me is Morgana LeFay, the young man standing next to her is Godric Gryffindor, the enchantng lady standing next to Godric is Rowana Ravenclaw, the next young man is Salazar Slytherin and the last beautiful lady is Helga Hufflepuff." Merlin said. **_

_**"Its nice to meet you all but that doesn't explain what your doing in my dreams." Selena said with a slight smile.**_

_**"Yes. Time for explaining." Salazar said. "Since my so called decendent tried to kill you and transported some of his powers to you, you are now my Heir. Also the Malfoy's are also my Heirs but not directly as Tom is."**_

_**"Since the Potters magically adopted you, you are now Magically my heir." Godric said.**_

_**"The Evans' were my decendents so when Lily adopted you magially it makes you my heir." Helga said.**_

_**"The Malfoys are direct decendents to me so that make you my decendent." Rowana said.**_

_**"The Malfoys are also direct decendents to me and Merlin. Not many people know this but you are our heir." Morgana said. "The Blacks are also direct decendents from both of us.**_

_**"The reason we are here is because we are going to give you some of our powers to help you get rid of Thomas M. Riddle." Merlin said. "Your brother is going to have the same dream as you are but not with all of us. Only Salazar, Rowana, Morgana and myself. He is going to get the same powers as you get from us. You are going to have extra since you were magically adopted. We are also going to give you a few things so people will know you are our decendents."**_

_**"Alright. That explains it then." Selena said. "So what kind of powers am I getting from you all and its not going to hurt is it?"**_

_**"It shouldn't hurt any but I'm not positive." Merlin said. "Salazar you go first then Godric, Helga, Rowana, Morgana, and then myself. All you have to do is say this 'I, Selena Nasicar Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LaFey Merlin Evans Potter Black Malfoy, except powers and knowledge given to me and swear to use it for good and nothing else."**_

_**Selena repeated that and she felt the magic all around her. She started getting dizzy from all the knowledge and powers going into her she sat down so she wouldn't fall.**_

_**After everything was done she looked up at everyone their. "What kind of powers and knowledge did I get?" she asked.**_

_**"We have a list of everything that you got from us. It is seperated so you know what is from who." Salazar said as he handed her the list.**_

_**Salazar-**_

_**All Potions Knowledge**_

_**Occlemency**_

_**Parsel Magic**_

_**Dark Arts**_

_**Godric-**_

_**Beast Speaking**_

_**All Transfiguration Knowledge**_

_**Helga-**_

_**Empathetic**_

_**All Herbology Knowledge**_

_**Legimency**_

_**Metamorphagus**_

_**Rowana-**_

_**All Charms Knowledge**_

_**Mind Talking**_

_**Ability To Memorise And Absorb Information Quickly**_

_**Seer Abilities**_

_**Morgana-**_

_**All Knowledge On How To Make Spells**_

_**Multi Animagus**_

_**Merlin-**_

_**All Knowledge On What Magic Is And Where It Comes From**_

_**Wandless Magic**_

_**After Selena finished reading it she looked up at them shocked. "Umm...why. Thats a lot of stuff." she muttered.**_

_**"We also have rings for you to wear at all times. The rings will help you apparate inside Hogwarts even if your not supposed to." Salazar said.**_

_**They all handed her the rings and watched as she put them on her fingers.**_

_**" The trunk that Lily sent to you along with the delayed letter has all the books ever written by all of us." Godric said.**_

_**"The rings also have protection charms on them. If you are ever in trouble they will portkey you away from that to somewhere safe in Hogwarts." Helga said.**_

_**"Well I think its about time we left. I'm sure we will meet again but for a while." Merlin said.**_

_**"Until we meet again." Morgana said.**_

_**"Good bye Salazar Godric Helga Rowana Morgana and Merin." Selena said was she watched them disappear from her dream.**_

* * *

**12 Grimuald Place-**

When Moody and Tonks got their there was only a few people their. Moody ignored all of them and went to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo and threw it in to the fire and called out "Albus Dumbledore."

"What is it Alistor?" Dumbledore asked as his head floated in the fire.

"We need to call an Order meeting right now." Moody stated. "I'll explain when everyone is here."

"Alright. Step aside and I'll come threw. I have McGonagall and Snape with me. When I get threw I'll call the others." Albus said he he withdrew his head from the fire.

Moody walked over to the table and sat down just has McGonagall Snape and Dumbledore came thre the floo.

"Whats going on Alistor?" Remus asked. "You and Tonks are supposed to be on guard duty tonight."

"I'll explain when everyone gets here Remus." Moody said as he electric blue eyes rolled around in his eye socket.

Remus nodded as he sat down in a corner of the kitchen and looked around. Moody, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Hermione, all the Weasley's, except Percy, and himself were their already. They were just waiting for a few more people to show up.

When everyone showed up the kitchen was packed. "Alistor why did you want me to call a Order meeting right away?" Albus asked.

"Tonks and I were both on gaurd duty tonight as you know. We watched as the Dursley's left around 2 this afternoon. They weren't back when we left. Well I was looking into the house and seen Emily was running around collecting her things. She ran downstairs to what appeared to be a cupboard under the stairs and brought out her trunk. She then ran back up to her room with the trunk and threw all her things it to it. She also had another trunk but I'm not sure where that came from. In less then 10 minutes she had all her stuffed packed and was just stading their with what looked like a letter in her hand and then disappeared." Mad-Eye said.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Albus asked.

"I think the letter she had in her hand was a port-key. She just disappeared." Tonks said.

"We have to find her. She isn't safe unless she's at her relatives house." Albus said.

"Is she safe their from Voldemort since he did use her blood when he got his body back?" Remus asked.

"Yes. That is the safest place for her." Ablus said. "Lily died protecting Emily, so she is the safest where her mother's blood is."

"I don't know what your talking about Albus. There are glamours on Emily. I can see through them and she looks nothing like James and Lily Potter." Alistor said.

_This isn't good. I forgot that Alistor can see threw such things._ Albus thought to himself. "There isn't any kind of charm on Emily and if their was I don't see why." he said.

Snape looked at Dumbledore for a minute. He was sure that Albus was hiding something but wasn't sure what. If Emily did have such a charm on her then who were her real parents. _I wonder if its Selena. I know for a fact that Dumbledore took her but if I'm right then why didn't Lily bring Selena back to Lucius and Cissy._ he thought as he looked around the table.

"What are we going to do to find Potter?" Snape asked.

"We will do anything we can to find her. We must. She is important." Dumbledore said.

"Why is she so important anyway. She's only a attention seeking bitch." Ron muttered to himself.

Snape snapped his eyes over to the young red headed Weasley. "What was that Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"I said what is she so important anyway. She's only an attention seeking bithch." Ron said again but this time so he could be heard by everyone.

"Ron I thought" George began

"That Emily" Fred contiuned

"Was one of"

"Your best Friends?" They finished together.

"No. She never was and never will be. She's just a bitch." Ron said as he looked at the Twins.

The twins exchanged looks before looking back at their brother.

"Is that what all think about Emily?" they asked their family at the same time. They seen their parents and Ginny nod their head.

"I can't believe this." Remus said as he snapped out of his shock at what was being said around the room about Emily. "I guess Sirius was right. You are getting paid to become her friend so she would go into Gryffindor and be the 'Golden Girl'. I bet none of you knew that she was supposed to be Slytherin but had the Sorting Hat put her in to Gryffindor so she could be with her supposed friends."

"I knew she was a slimy snake. Especially after what happened in our 2nd year." Hermione said.

"What happened in your 2nd year wasn't her fault and you know it." Fred snapped at Hermione.

"She wasn't the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets." George said.

"It was Ginny who was being controled by You-Know-Who." they ended together.

With that said the twins, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Snape all go up and left the kitchen.

Before Remus stepped through the door he turned back and looked at everyone their. "I'm glad that Emily disappeared from her relatives. The only thing I don't like is not knowing where she is. Albus find another place for the Order Meetings. You are not welcome here anymore. I know who Sirius left the house to and I'm ordering you out." With that she he turned on his heal and walked out the door.

* * *

**Back at Malfoy Manor-**

The next morning Selena woke up slowly at 6:00 and wondered where she was until the memories from last night came back. She smiled alittle as she sat up and strechted her arms. When she finished stretching she remembered her dream. She looked down at her hands and seen all the rings on her fingers. She got up off the bed and got her clothes out that she was going to wear today before going into the bathroom so she could shower.

After she was finished in the shower she put up her hair in a lose bun and put a little makeup on. She looked in the full length mirror and thought she look good. She was wearing a short black skirt that had Slytherin green trim, she had a short Slytherin green shirt on that the sleeves went half way down her arms. She threw a black robe with green trim around it over her outfit before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Dippy." Selena called out.

"What can Dippy do for young mistress?" Dippy asked when she popped into the room.

"Is anyone else up yet?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Mistress and Master are up and young master is here." Dippy said. "Theys in the dinning room waiting for yous."

"Could you bring me to them please?" Selena asked.

"Of course young mistress. Follow Dippy and Dippy will bring you their." the house elf said and then walked out of the room.

Selena smirked a little as she walked out of her room and down some stairs to the dinning room.

"Yous just go through that door and yous be with them young mistress." Dippy said as she pointed to the door.

"Thank you Dippy. You can go now." Selena said as she walked up to the door and opened it.

Lucius and Cissy were sitting in the Dinner room with Draco telling him that they had found his twins sister after 16 years. Draco was happy to know that his twin sister had been found. He had been told when he was about 8 that he had a twin but someone had stolen her from them and they were doing everything they could so they could find her.

Cissy and Lucius had just finish telling Draco where is sister was and who she was when the dinning room door opened and Selena walked through.

"Good morning Mother, Father. Draco." Selena said as she walked to the table and sat down inbetween her parents and across from Draco.

"Good morning Selena. We've told Draco everything including who you were at one point." Lucius said.

"I'm glad that I have my Twin back even though you were Potter." Draco said.

"I'm not what everyone at school thought I was Draco. That was just a mask I was wearing." Selena said. "Their are many things that no one knows about me. Not even Weasley and Granger."

"So are you telling us that all this time your not as 'Golden' as we thought?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I never told anyone that I was supposed to be in Slytherin but talked the hat out of it." she replied as breakfast appeared on the table in front of them.

"I don't think anyone has ever talked the Sorting Hat out of anything." Lucius said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No has except for me. Be prepared for me is Slytherin Dray." Selena with a smirk. "Don't worry though, I wont take your spot on the Quidditch team."

"Your not going to play Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"No I'm not going to. Remember I as kicked off it last year for starting a muggle fight with you on the pitch."

"You know you can hit pretty hard."

"Yeah I know. I taught myself how to fight when I was younger so kids at the muggle school I went to would stop picking on me. I think I've gotten in trouble just about every day for either fighting or going somewhere I wasnt' supposed to. Kind of like it was at Hogwarts."

"I've heard some stories about you like being out past curfew or going in to the Forbiddon Forest." Cissy said.

"Yeah. I dont' know how many times I've been out of the common room after curfew. Their were a lot of times that I was never caught though." Selena said.

"How were you not caught?" Lucius asked his daughter.

"I have James' Invisability cloak and the Maraurders Map."

"What the Maraurders Map?" Draco asked.

"Its a map that shows all the classrooms, secret passageways, and offices on it. It also shows where all the Professors and everyone else is at the time. Really useful when you want to sneak around or go to Hogsmeade at night." she replied. "Moony Padfoot Prongs and Wormtail made it while they were at Hogwartgs."

"Who are they?" Cissy asked.

"James Potter was Prongs, Moony is Remus Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius Black, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." She spat the last name out like it was poison.

When they were finished eating Draco Selena and their mother got ready to leave to go to Gringotts. They had about 5 minutes left before Selena's portkey would take them to Gringotts so Selena would be able to talk to the Griphook before anyone else showed up. After a few minutes of waiting all three of them felt a pull behind their navel.

* * *

**Gringotts at 8am-**

Draco, Cissy and Selena all landed in an office where the Wills are read. Sitting behind a desk was Griphook looking over some papers that were their. He looked up when people appeared in the office.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Ah, yes you can. We are here for the reading of Sirius Blacks Will but I was told to come earlier. The letter said that there were things we need to discuss." Selena said. "I know I look different but I just found out that I'm actually a Malfoy not a Potter. I was taken from my parents by Dumbledore a day after me and my twin brother here were born."

Griphook sat their looking at Selena in the eyes to see if she was lying or not. When he seen that she wasn't he nodded his head. "I believe you Ms. Malfoy. If you would have a seat we can get started before the actual reading is done."

Selena went and sat down in the chair that Griphook motioned her to sit in. Draco and Cissy sat next to her.

"We, at Gringotts, have trying to get a hold of you since you started your first year at Hogwarts but for some reason the owls would always come back to us with the letter we sent out unopened. Do you know why?" Griphook asked.

"I know there were wards around the house I was living at. I'm not sure what wards but I know one was a blood ward." Selena said.

"Hmm...We will have to look in to that." Griphook said. "Alright have you ever seen the Will of James and Lily Potter?"

"No I haven't. I didn't know they had one. I was going to ask you if they did today."

"Alright. Basically everything is left to you except for 100 thousand Galleons that went to a Mr. Lupin, along with a cottage they had which he is currently living in now." Griphook said. "Another 100 thousand Galleons went to Mr. Black, along with custudy of you and Prongs Place. everything else was left to you. You have 2 Potter Family Vaults and 2 Evans Family vaults. Inside you will find a list of what property you have, a list of Family Books, and Hierlooms. You can also find many different kinds of Jewels, rings, and other sort of stuff like that. Any questions as of yet?"

"Do you know how much Monies I have between the Potter and Evans vaults?" asked a stunned Selena.

"Roughly you have just about the same amount as the Malfoys do maybe more then that. So I would guess around 900 million galleons." He said.

"Um...wow. Thats...ummm...a lot. Is their a way to put the Evans and Potter vaults in one vault so I don't have so many as I do?"

"Yes their is. Their are rooms within the Vaults that we can put the other vaults in it. Is that what you wish to do?"

"Yes it is but don't mix anything. I want to see where the things came from."

"Alright. Someone is now starting that for you. They are putting the Vaults in to one of the bigger vaults that has more rooms in it. The door outside with have the Family crests on it. Then each room will have a family crest on it so you know if its either the Potters or Evans."

"Alright. That sounds good."

"Thats all for now except for the Family Rings for the two." Griphook said as he took out two rings that had the Evans and Potter crest on them. He handed them to Selena who picked up the Evans ring and slipped it on her finger and then slipped on the Potters ring. "Mr. Blacks Will should be read in about 5 minutes."

Draco, Cissy, and Selena got up and sat near the back of the office. They didn't want to be in the front so people could see them. They sat their watching as the people came in. First came Remus, Tonks, the Weasley Twins, Snape, and Moody. Then came the rest of the Weasleys, minus Percy, and Granger. The last to come in was Dumbledore.

When Snape came in he scanned the room and seen Draco and Cissy sitting with young lady. He walked over to them and sat on Selena's left side.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Selena said.

"Do I know you?" Snape asked.

Selena leaned closer to the professor before replying. "You should. You tried to teach me Occlemency last year." she whispered and then sat back in her chair.

"Potter?" he whispered.

"Not any more I'm not. I'm actually a Malfoy. Selena Nasicar Malfoy." she replied with a smirk. "The long lost daughter of Lucius and Nasicar and the long lost twin sister of Draco."

"How? How did this happen?" he asked.

"Come by the manor Severus and everything will be explained to you. We just found out last night and Draco found out this morning." Cissy said.

"Alright. I'll be their." he said before looking up at the Goblin that just cleared his throat.

"Alright. We are going to start if everyone is here and ready." Griphook said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Emily Potter?" Remus asked.

"No. She wasn't able to come today. She sent a letter last night stating that Ms. Selena Malfoy was going to sit in for her today." Griphook said as he motioned at Selena.

Everyone turned around to get a better look at Selena who was sitting their silently. "A picture would last longer. Quit staring." Selena said sarcastically.

"Of course Ms. Malfoy." Griphook said. He tapped a piece of paper that was on his table and an image of Sirius appeared on it.

* * *

_**I, Sirius Orion Black, being Heir and Head of the Black Family and being the Sound of mind, (shut up Moony)" I hope that I died protecting, my goddaugther, Emily Potter from Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. If I didn't keep it too yourselves! Remember Emily it isn't your fault that I died protecting you so don't blame yourself.**_

_**Now on to the first order of Business**_

_**To my cousin Nacrissa Malfoy and her Son, Draco, I know you don't openly support Voldemort and neither does your husband so I leave you 100 thousand galleons each. Also I leave you both a Black Family Ring. I had a few extra's made at Gringotts before writing this. Just ask Griphook here for them at the end of this.**_

_**To my other cousins, Andromeda and Nymphdora Tonks I hereby welcome you, and your husband, Tom, back in the Black Family. And I also here by leave you 50 Thousand Galleons! You both also get a Black ring that I designed myself.**_

_**To Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley, I know you what you have been doing behind Emily's back and I don't like it one bit. I leave you nothing.**_

_**To Hermione Granger, you also are going behind Emily's back and telling everything to Dumbledork. Emily held your friendships like it was made of gold and this is how you repay her. I leave you nothing also.**_

_**To Charlie and Bill Weasley, I want to thank you both for being their for Emily when she really needed it. Especially during the World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I defintly know that you weren't in on the whole thing. Only a few people were and I've already told them what I wanted to. I leave you with any books in the Black Family Library that has to do with Curses and Dragons and also 10 thousnad galleons each. Please continue to be their for Emily.**_

_**To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each with 50 thousand galleons EACH and also any Maruader Journals their are. In one of the Journals it tells you how we made that Map. You can make a map for any place you want. I also leave you Padfoots Pad that is near the Leaky Cauldron. Just think you wont be that far away from your Joke shop.**_

_**To Remus Lupin, Moony, I leave you 100 thousand galleons. Buy some new robes, you've earned it. It should keep you on your feet for a while. I also leave you 12 Grimuald Place and Prongs Place that he had left to me. Keep the Maruaders going Moony. Remember I love you like a brother just like I loved James like a brother and Lily like a sister.**_

_**To Severus Snape, I leave you with an apology for everything I've ever done to you. I'm really sorry for making your life hell when we were at school. I'm especially sorry when I told you to go down that one tunnel. I wont explain any further then that and you should know that Remus and James had nothing to do with it. It was just me. I leave you with 5 thousand galleons, all the Potion books from the Black Family Library and their is a Silver cauldron in the Black Family Vault that I give you. Griphook will get it for you when I'm done with this.**_

_**To Albus Dumbledore, all I have to say is HOW COULD YOU? How could leave Emily with the Dursley's but yet you left Emily their. You knew Lily's sister hated her because she was jealous since she is a squib. You went against Lily and James' Will. She was supposed to either go to me, Remus Lupin, Nasicar and Lucius Malfoy (Since they were friends since their 1st year at Hogwarts) or Frank and Alice Longbottom. They plainly stated in their will that she WAS NOT to go to the DURSLEYS. I leave you nothing but hope you rot in hell for what you put Emily through when you put her with the Dursleys. You also knew that I wasn't their secret keeper since you cast the charm, but yet you made me sped 13 years in hell and told everyone that I was the who betrayed them when they were Family in everything but blood.**_

_**To Emily Potter, I'm so sorry I left you. Please don't be blaming yourself. You didn't kill me. Remember this is war and people are going to die. You are like a daughter to me. When you were younger James and Lily let me magically adopt you so you are also a Black. It might not by blood but by magic you are a Black. I leave everything else to you. That means the Black Family Vaults that their is. Have Cissy and Remus help you with everything. Its going to be hard running two familys but I know you can do it. **_

_**Remember what I have said to you guys. Also remember that I love you all very much and don't mourn for me. We will see each other again. Hopefully not to soon but we will.**_

* * *

_**  
**_


End file.
